fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Danglers
For Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia. Danglers is opened and closed danglers. Xia questionaires and danglers 1) 'Is Chantel merely a human at the whole time? ' Chantel has not been answering the Xia's simple, one question and convinces them far enough to believe that he is really and merely a human after all. He has not shown the displays of his powers ever since he joins. In the Xiamen Enforcers book, Sauga confronts Chantel gently and fears that the Lennox siblings mess things up just like Sauga and Chantel might be starting to end up like them, asking him personally even if he is a human or not. He tells her that he is not sure at the whole time and needs things to be clear in his mind, eyes, and feelings at same time. She drops her furious feelings toward him, knows it is not worth doing it, and focuses on her life with the Xiamen Enforcers. in the Xia Space Shuttle Explosion one-shot, the Xia has been not allowing Chantel being aboard and on team because he is merely a human. However, this gives Sauga the benefits of doubt in Chantel just because she suspects that he must have a very good reason to hide a thing from the Xia as well as her and senses that he has not been himself ever since Xiamen Enforcers. Myk finally tells Chantel that is the end of the discussion and interrogation and decides to start it is time for her and the Xia to ask him and push him physically hard. Myk tells Chantel that he knows that Xia and she are not allowing him on this mission, ship, and team because he is merely a human. Now she asks Chantel whether if he tells the truth or not about being a human. Sauga takes pleasure to see what Myk plays a game with Chantel, giving the Xia the wonders what Myk is up to something to Chantel. Myk starts testing Chantel a little, simple thing to see if Chantel can fight, fail the test, or die trying. Myk is ordered to be stopped by Mystery Girl, the one who tells her this is not nice play for a human. She tells Mystery Girl to stop being soft for her sake and reminds her that everyone would be capable of lying and fooling her even if she is like this. Mystery Girl asks Myk if she really forgets that Mystery Girl is so mysterious and telepathy. Myk admits that Mystery Girl is right about mysterious just like Chantel's case. But this upsets Sauga so much to know Myk could not try the test on Chantel. Sauga takes the action against Chantel, surprising Mystery Girl and Myk so much and upsetting Psychoglory so much to know that is immaturity. She is stopped by Psychoglory, the one who tells her that is not the way a family fights. She tells Psychoglory to let her go or something worse. Psychoglory tells Sauga to hold a patience with her and informs her that the Xia is very furious at Chantel. When the space shuttle explodes, Myk tries to save the life of Chantel. Afterwards, Myk knew that she did not save him just because she was sucked out of the space shuttle to a space. Most of the members of the Xia are trying to save the life of Chantel. The answer is almost revealed after the change of the event of unknowns due to Nido and Zanderlot's first time team effort in their life. In the Classical Xiamen issues, no one in the crew remembers what happened to the the Xia Space Shuttle. However, the familiarized secrets become overexposed in the similar event as Chantel tries to avoid doing anything as he knows what he is, but he is not showing what he is. In the Classical Xiamen issues, the revelation of Chantel drives Chantel so much insanity when he takes the name for Onslaught, but he suddenly stops feelings the onslaught inside of him when he thought they asked him something really bad. Other way, he realizes that his teammate needs a help and faces the possible death and almost does something in an order to save his teammate. Later, Raven lashed out at the team and knew they are all dead. Somehow, they are not all dead yet. No one knows what happened just because Chantel just did save them all from the deadly powers of Raven. Finally, Chantel is not really a human from the beginning. 2) What makes Sauga decide to go solo adventurer? She has been growing tired of suspecting Chantel being a mutant many times, believing Chantel being a human many times, confusing too much, and being told and ordered by some friends of hers. She decided to leave her teams and rather go as a solo adventurer for the best. She does not want to get confused anymore and decides to feel being independent so much to learn a lot about her newfounded powers. 3) What happened to Meija while she touched Laster's deadly secret danger--Dark Crystal Force? Meija absorbed the powers of the Xiamen Enforcers and tried to defeat the Xiamen Enforcers again, facing the last one that she has been tried to reach out for long time and surprising she can touch the last one for the first time in her life. All of a sudden, she realized it was a mistake to touch her teammate and honorary leader as she beleived it was her capital punishment for her actions. She touched the deadly power of Laster and faced her death, telling Laster how sorry she is and thanking Laster for giving her a death sentence because she is tired of having too much powers and unable to adjust it. Surprisingly, she touched Laster with her touch and experienced feeling the death for the first time in her life. She did not get the powers of Dark Crystal Force because it is cosmic-level power in which she can not able to steal from. She died. 4) How was Meija saved from the death? Meija touched Laster and found the deadly cosmic-level power of Dark Crystal Force in which she can not survive. Chantel decided to give it a try and Meija told Chantel not to try it because it is not working. Meija knew that mutants can not beat the cosmic-level power. Chantel grabbed Meija and kissed her, telling her that he does not mind trying and saving the life of hers and informing her that he can not stand seeing his best agent, partner, and teammate die on his watch. In the eyes of the Xiamen Enforcers, Meija is choked by the experience in the sudden change from the death to life while Chantel gives Meija a long-term kiss in which Meija still absorbed long far enough from Chantel's powers. Meija confusedly learnt of Chantel's dark secret and forgave him for what he did, but found it funny that way he saved her life and she knew his secret. Meija fully recovered from being dying and told Chantel that she totally understood why he did it. 5) Why did Meija get interrogated by the Xiamen Enforcers about the secret of Chantel? Meija felt threatened by the Xiamen Enforcers for interrogation as she told the Xiamen Enfrocers to think twice that they should have been carefully done and seen at what they should follow the orders and rules before they thought twice. She did not answer any questions from the Xiamen Enforcers with her angst. The Xiamen Enforcers saw the happening when Chantel saved Meija as they believed that Meija might have known the secret of Chantel in her mind. Seemingly, the Xiamen Enforcers did not succeed. 6) How did Laster get out of hospital? Laster was mortally wounded in the critical conditon at the medic at same time Armstrong broke his right left. Few months later, she healed herself. A doctor told the Xia that she was in a coma for pretty long time and assumed that she might die anytime whenever a few minutes left to plug off the life support of Laster. Surprisingly, the unseen foes destroy the medic and come after Armstrong, causing a possible damage for Laster's condition that leads to her death for sure. Armstrong was in a diguise of Metamorph, the one who has plans with Chit and Quesnal to stop the unseen foes. Three worry about Laster's fate, confusing that she may die. A doctor tells them that Laster is finally out of her coma and starts flying in her eyes. 7) What happened to Acid Dropper doing it again to Laster? Acid Dropper saw Laster alive again and decided to kill Laster again, trying to make the mission success. However, Acid Dropper failed to make an attempt while Laster is on the public broadcasting news in which shocks the world to see her alive. A reporter asks her what brings her here. She says, "I just get an invitation letter from arena ringleader. And he needs me to be a challenger and champion in this arena." Acid Dropper does not give a dime about the public because he knows he breaks the rules from Demon Knight because he is not supposed to be seen or known publicly. He angrily gives Laster his deadly toxic acid drop and misses Laster, confusedly gets lasered by Laster. 8) What happened to the Nemesis Factor? Demon Knight murdered almost all the Nemesis Factor. Leaving two survivors--Martinique and Confluenta making it alive altogether on their own out of the Demon Knight's sight by his own secret den. Demon Knight angrily killed them because they broke the rules and showed them their secret identification in the public. 9) Why did Demon Knight want to kill Confluenta so badly? Demon Knight is terrified so much and fears that Confluenta might have known a way to kill Demon Knight and secret plans of Demon Knight. He wanted to kill Confluenta first, but grew impatiently for the team not knowing where Confluenta is. 10) Why did Demon Knight not want Martinique dead? He seems not to care about Martinique. He does not care about her. Strangely, he cared to kill his whole team except Martinique and wanted to kill Confluenta to the end. 11) How did Ztyxx die? In the Society of Girls issues, Lokister caused Ztyxx so insane with her lost magic in which gains a curse and Ztyxx went into monsterous alien shiftshafter beyond unimaginable power. However, Shadow Lioness shadow-teleported Ztyxx in Anyhow, the society ordered Shadow Lioness to shadow-teleport Ztyxx out. Nothing inside of her shadow teleportation. Actually, Ztyxx disguises herself by using her camouflage making her look nothing in the shadow teleportation. She gets out of the area, but gets shot by an unknown. She is apparently dead. 12) Will anyone follow up Ztyxx's investigations yet? No one can. Ztyxx is the only one who can figure secret things out and solved a lot of investigations. Anyone can not do what Ztyxx can. Sadly far enough, Ztyxx died. 13) Where is Helga Shean when she was backup agent of Xiamen Enforcers? Actually, she accepted being ordered by the Xiamen Enforcers about what the Xiamen Enforcers wanted her to do what they wanted things to happen in a case. She started making her plan clear before the Xiamen Enforcers' secret is blown by the Top Secret Special Organization. The headquarters of the Xiamen Enforcers is exploded. She did not die from that. She disguisted as an agent of the Top Secret Special Organization. No one in Top Secret Special Organization bothers to ask her if she's actually the one. She breaks in the Top Secret Special Organization by saving Eve Palmer's life and shooting about seven agents who made an attempt to kill Nick and Zanderlot and other Xiamen Enforcers. She has been gone changing her identification from people to herself on the Xia without the Xia knowing it was her. Until now, Mystery Girl discovers that the name from the Xiamen Enforcers mentioning Helga Shean and needs her team by finding her. But Helga Shean comes to Mystery Girl and others as Mystery Girl asks Helga, "How did you know we were planning to find you?" She said, "I have access the Top Secret Special Organization and Xiamen Enforcers. Whoever went to Xiamen Enforcers headquarter and I found it. That is how I knew it." After that, Mystery Girl asks the team to find her again. No one finds her after all. Then the Virulent Xiamen is established as a secret black ops team as the team thought Jah was real. Jah was impersonated by Helga Shean, the one who was told by Jah from their secret in Taverns. 14) Does the Xia Space Shuttle Explosion do with someone's manipulating future skills? Probably, Nido used his own future skills merging with Zanderlot in saving all the lives of Xia in a few seconds before the space shuttle is going to be exploded. It remains mystery. Nobody remembers the whole event after all. 15) If Zanderlot was dead, then it will be Metamorph's turn to die yet? Like the history from the Fascinating Zemo Monners and Zany Zemo Monners, Zanderlot and Metamorph are important key players who play the role for saving the lives of the people and future as well. Yes, Metamorph might will have to die if Zanderlot died anyways. 16) Why did Metamorph not die after Zanderlot died? Because Zanderlot died ever since before the Fascinating and Zany Zemo Monners event. That means Metamorph does not have to die that way if Zanderlot died. 17) How did Zanderlot die? She went to the seventh ring of the planet in which killed her instantly from what Maeve did. 18) How did Maeve keep Zanderlot alive after all these events? Maeve needs Zanderlot's body and Zanderlot needs to be alive as a fair trade. Maeve is stuck with Zanderlot in her body in which Zanderlot can manage it well. Maeve is trying to dorminate Zanderlot, but fails. Maeve is trapped in Zanderlot's body as a host. 19) What will affect Zanderlot from the Fascinating Zemo Monners? Zanderlot died in the present timeline and the counterparter of Zanderlot--Agent Ali is still alive in this event. After this, the event has been changed afterwards. Maeve died leaving the death of Zanderlot from the event--A Magic Is Plugged Off. 20) Did Nido get any strange evil from Zanderlot while Maeve was in Zanderlot's body? Probably. Maeve is an evil magical entity who might have caused Nido into Odin could be a possibility. 21) Why did Odin exist after Maeve died? In the light of the revelation, Maeve has nothing to do with Nido and it's his emotions caused his powers into something darker. Because Odin exist from what Nido did cause whatever Nido lost his control and future for the future's sake. 22) What happened when Odin discovered Vok walking in his world? When Odin found Vok there, Odin asked Vok the question, "Why are you here?" Vok was not sure at why she was here and how she got here. Vok assumed Odin, "You might know why." Odin told Vok that he will see her in the future walls that will tell him the story of what happened to her. Odin learnt that Vok was Sauga, the first love of Nido and discovered the truth about how Sauga died in another world. 23) How did Vok get there in Odin's world? Odin assumed that Nido had the whole plan before things happened. Odin explained that he did change everything in his world separately from the present timeline in which he could have saved all the deaths. That was how Vok got there first from Odin's powers. 24) Why did Ztyxx not come to Odin if Ztyxx died in another world? Odin discovered the truth when Odin went to Nido's mind by seeing what happened to Ztyxx and hoped Ztyxx was here, but Ztyxx wasn't there. Odin assumes that Ztyxx may be alive or Ztyxx has not been gone to some events in which Nido had been preparing for others through his powers a long time ago. 25) Did all these deceased members of the Xia go to Odin's world yet? Odin has to find them somewhere in his world. Odin has no idea if they are there. No idea. 26) What makes Odin realize why Nido truly love Sauga better way than Nido love Mikado Nido had a long history in having a relationship with Sauga on their Xiamen Enforcers team. Sauga has a reason to break up with Nido because of his powers that he used was wrong doing. Nido feels different way from Mikado in which Mikado betrayed Nido by using Pter's two chips--DLOC and TOH. Nido sees Mikado dead and loses his control, causing him into Odin by himself. 27) Does it mean for Vok to love Odin as Sauga stays loving with Nido as well? Yes and no. 28) Did Sauga waste all these important things that keep her alive? No, she did not waste all these things that keep her alive. The Magic is Plugged Out made her losing all her magical powers in which she can not keep things keep her alive. 29) Did Jah find out why Helga Shean posed as Jah? Yes, indeed. Jah is shocked at what Helga Shean is saying what Jah told her to do it a long time ago. 30) How did the Xiamen change so suddenly? Pter undid what she did in which made things back to normal as Hot Firecat died as she knew. But, Hot Firecat didn't die. However, Tachot died battling against the Strangers that has something to do with either Pter or Nido's powers. Everything is not the same when the Xiamen has been like this. Xiamen is no more. It's gone. 31) If Pter undid what she did before, what would happen to all these members of the Xia? Seemingly, things has been changed ever Xiamen is no longer. After that, the Boy Sect Power and The Society of Girls remain unchanged. These team remain unknowns. 32) Why is Confluenta so easy to make herself an undetectable to anyone who find her? Because Confluenta has been stealing something from Demon Knight and preventing Demon Knight from finding her anywhere. Also, she might have used Chik's advanced technological gadget with that making herself undetectable. 33) Why did Martinique not able to find Confluenta? Because Confluenta did not want Martinique to find her everywhere and she knew Martinique is easiest to be found by Demon Knight. 34) How did Martinique free from Demon Knight's tracking? Martinique makes a deal with Metamorph on their secret brief at Xia Factor's headquarters, joins the Chikkers by learning how Chikkers tracked everyone on their trackers by technology, and then talks with Jah about it. Then Jah gives Martinique a try on what she gives something that removes the tracking mark on Martinique. Seemingly, it did work. Martinique free the mark from tracking mark from Demon Knight. 35) How can Lokister be stopped? Maybe there are some ways to stop Lokister. Someone has to stop Lokister. Unless someone willingly kill Lokister, if they can't find any way to stop her. 36) Who did kill Lokister? Loki? Anja? Metamorph? Other? No one sees who killed Lokister. But Jah mentioned that she did kill Peril in which Lokister was supposed to kill. Does it mean Jah kill Lokister? Or perhaps, could it be Helga Shean, an impersonator of Jah? 37) Who blamed Jah for killing Lokister and Peril as well? Loki 38) What makes Loki and Jah a relationship currently? Possibly, they becomes foe for what Jah killed Lokister and Peril. 39) Why did Loki get angry at Jah for killing Lokister before Loki wanted to kill Lokister anyways? Because Loki gave Lokister a chance to kill Peril would have stopped Lokister being cursed and Loki was angry at Jah for killing Peril without telling Loki and Lokister that. 40) How did Danize lost all her powers? Some alternative events changed that cause Danize being powerless and human after all. 41) Is it worth protecting a human Danize from anyone who wanted to kill her? Yes, Danize's the only one who creates the Xia and makes those who joined Xia. No to some, it would be a complete disaster and it may be not Xia after all. 42) How did Tut's girlfriend die? She is murdered by the unknown foe who is hired to kill by Iyyobn with the sacred beetle's fangs. 43) What happened to Crystal? When Demon Empress uses the crystal shard by wounding Crystal, Psi protects Crystal and uses that crystal shard by throwing it at Demon Empress' pet at perfect aim. Psi uses the hologram of Crystal making it look like real Crystal and actually hides Crystal safe somewhere. Crystal is seen coming with Krystatos in the Prudent Zemo issues. 44) What happened to Myk after all? Myk decides to go back to work as a watcher of the Crystal World--not Mystic World anymore. She seems not going back to Xia. 45) What did Nod do with his own further future plans? Nod has been warning Pter and Nido about what Pter and Nido will fight each other over something. Nido will do something in stopping them with his own powers. This has not been revealed yet. Time will tell you when Pter and Nido's fight is over and you will know the answer soon. 46) What happened to Snyder? Probably, she died from the event--Magic Is Plugged Off. There is nothing she can do about it. She can rest in her life forever. 47) Did Caliber succeed in preventing events destroying Calibre? No, Caliber didn't. Caliber thought she can do anything with her magic abilities in the future by saving Calibre instead of the future saved the life of Caliber for a reason. 48) What happened to Crommerlin? Crommerlin has not been lost all her magic powers when the event Magic Is Plugged Off. The future has been stayed the same about her. So, Crommerlin and Caliber are same person who will outliving the lives of Calibre in the future. 49) Why did Flash Girl exist in the present timeline? The future might reboots itself as Flash Girl may not be same and Zanderlot dies. As the future rebirths its own timeline to a possible present, Flash Girl fears of herself being a target and learns of Zanderlot's death. She wonders whether she is really Mimi Cadiz or something else. Zemo danglers and questionaires 1) What happened after Taffy sacrificed her life by destroying her own mutant powers? Most of the members left the Zemo, Taffy died, the little girl froze at medipod, and two male members joined with new members on the new team--Zemo II. 2) When did the Mistress Jenner becomes Star Litz? She is accidentically touched by the Starrian and her daugther's lightning earrings inside of lightning powers when Miss Bismarck and her daugther became best friend. 3) How did Michelle Jenner control three elements in the source of powers such as Alitz, Blitz, and Litz at same time? During the event--Trizen, she split her personalities in which drives her out of mind completely with different moodiat different places. Air, Blizzard, and Lightning are combined into one complete singular power in which she took three powers atogether. 4) How did Taky join the Zemo? Taky accepts by the Zemo to join the rank for honoring the death of the detective Florentine Tilley in a disguise of an actual person who has a real name inscription on the gravestone--Selena Ethan. 5) When Civet become a member of the Zemo? When the Zemo discover the secret about Civet being an alien and that it can talk, Civet becomes a member on the behalf of the former pet ownership Leah Helen Hagen. 6) Is there another member amongst the Zemo who died after the death of Taffy? Yes. 7) How did Jolie find Taffy through the future travel? Jolie used her mutant powers in which subatomized a small particle of atoms travel through the future travel by recognizing the Taffy's old future trips and finding her from the last exit of her future trip. 8) How did Cleodrina find Espio without accessing the T.S.S.O. secret files? Cleodrina reveals to be one of the next generation of living lethal weapon programs who senses Espio without accessing the files of TTSO. 9) How did Copycat change from her codename--Copycat to Trice? When Copycat faced the catastrophe disaster, then Copycat suddenly becomes of Trice in the future. 10) How did Brice get disqualified to join the Trizen? Brice is getting sick with a bad and hot fever by a curse from Oman. 11) How did Suno become a leader without the Zemo? Suno practically became an outlaw leader. 12) How did Suno manage to survive the mystery million warriors? Suno believed that he is a sun of god other known as Apollo. 13) How did Brice get control over her powers? Brice started loving Suno and started caring about herself, getting control over her powers under the weird circumstance. 14) How did Sunglades turn her sun hovering on? Sunglades practiced a lot of amounts of times on automatical turn-on activated sun-hovering for ending the glide lesson and starting the new flight lesson. 15) Where is Zeia's team die at before Zeia formed the new team---Zemo? The future gateway 16) What caused the time going amok? Parallax did cause a lot of mess with times in which Graydon Pterdon did not approve of what she did with his own invention such as the time apparacus. 17) What caused the future going crazy? Taffy activated her mutant powers for the first time in which unleashed the amount of long time of unused powers that messed up everywhere. 18) What caused Kite so much scarier than she already had? El Fantasma caused Kite mental disturbance and physical damage with 19) What happened to the Original Zemo after the death of Taffy? few left, only two joined new generation of the Zemo, and one frozen. 20) What caused Dina to die? Dina tripped over the slippery ice and got impaled by a giant icile. 21) What caused Miami to die? Miami deserted herself to the death and found the oman that killed her. 22) What caused Cory to die? Cory jumped in different timelines in which stirred him everywhere and tore him up apiece. 23) Will the three Jenner siblings be saved if the Trizen restored everything undo what happened before and erased it permanently? Yes only if Litz succeed in doing of what she completed her mission. 24) If what had happened was erased, what could things go wrong for Joliet? The spirits would confuse Joliet as things go wrong and things could get worsen. 25) What changed the McGram in the Zemo history so much? The archrival of the Zemo--Dakota and the brother of Taffy are in love in as Dakota's family and McGram family get along each other and they help Zemo entrust their family again. 26) What is the effect and cause of the Intergalactic Star War? The rare Starrian race become almost extinct. Zemo codenames 1) Why did Danny Rhett Shean have several codenames--Xenon, Xylone, and Xenrique Because he was amnesiac when he was Xenon, he was Xenrique when he was latent, and he was Xylone when he was a victim of X.